It has long been proposed to produce shaped articles by casting of molten elemental sulfur with an inorganic material as a particulate filler. The production of such articles is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,266,053, issued Oct. 17, 1882, to Joseph J. Sachs, and 1,693,714, issued Dec. 4, 1928, to William H. Kobbe. Such articles have been successfully used in various applications, particularly to secure wrought iron pieces in masonry. In general, however, prior art practices have yielded articles of relatively poor hardness and strength, and shaped sulfur articles have achieved only a relatively limited commercial acceptance.